Naruto Yuki
by godmaster777
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped at a young age by Orochimaru. He was given hyton, or ice release, and a abnormally high affinity to water and wind release. Four years later he is freed. What will he do know?
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto: God of Ice_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_I do not own Naruto_**

**_This story is inspired by Naruto of The_**** Hyton** by Wolka

"Kukukuku, you will make a perfect test subject if I do say so myself, won't you Naruto?" Orochimaru chuckled to himself.

The famous Uzumaki vitality would be perfect for what he had planned. He reached out and clamped a hand over the child's mouth and began to make his way to his lab, stopping to pick up the genin's body, he'd see if he could give this one a bloodline, maybe that new ice one he'd acquired in the war.

Leaving the house, not bothering to shut the door behind him, he couldn't help but think it was perfect, he had the kid and the village would no doubt blame Iwa or Kumo. It was impossible for him to be caught at this point. Making his way down the street, passing everyone unnoticed thanks to a simple cloaking Genjutsu and he was away, disappearing into the crowd, with the yellow flashes legacy tucked under his arm and a new Genin to experiment on, both of which would bring him one step closer to his goal. Nonchalantly he wondered if the kid would be able to make those Chakra chains his mother was famous for, it was a very a useful ability and well worth acquiring, he thought before he disappeared into the bowels of the Hokage monument where his genetics lab was located.

_Day 1_

I have made a number of delightful discoveries on Naruto. For starters, he is a member of the Yuki clan, and by extension, has the potential to use Ice Style Jutsu. It was two weak to activate naturally. With my genius however, it is possible. I will start on it immediately.

_Day 15_

It has been done. Naruto know has the blood line of the Yuki clan. With this came a series of changes in his looks. His face has become a lot more pointed, his eyes changed to a ice cold blue, instead of the sky blue his father had. His once tan skin is know pale. His hair is no longer spiky and his whisker mark have faded completely.

I have decided to initiate a series of changes.

Ice release is a mixture of wind and water manipulation. I have access to the DNA of the second hokage as well as the first kazekage. If I succeed, I will have given him a god like affinity to both wind and water manipulation.

This will take care of the ninjutsu aspect. Three elements is very good.

For genjutsu, I will have to find a way to increase his chakra control.

Taijutsu will have to wait.

_200 days later_

I have accomplished all I set out to do with Naruto. Further steps are pending.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The Sandimine Hokage thought he was going to be sick. This was saying something, as he had seen his fair share of horrendous things during the past three wars. The bodies chained to the wall, the test tubes, all confirming that his former student, Orochimaru, was a monster. He had never thought he could be so disgusted with another human being.

"Orochimaru! What have you done!" he exclaimed as he saw that it was without a doubt his prized student, the one that he had once told Jiraiya, so long ago would be the one succeeding him. It seemed like a cruel joke now that this had come to light.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag now, I'm creating perfection Sensei!" The word sensei was spoken mockingly.

"I'll be the first in the world to learn every jutsu there is!" Absently he took note of the maniacal gleam in his student's eyes, the hint of madness that had always been there seemed to have blossomed, and that scared him more than the bodies here did.

"You're not trying to…" The aged Hokage began but stopped when one of the most prized ninja of Konoha began to laugh, it was a cruel, dark mocking sound, one that most people had only heard slightly before they died.

"Yes, Sensei" the pale man began, "I'm creating the spell of immortality!" the last part had a slight tone of bitterness to it, something that Hiruzen had only just picked up on, and that ability owed more to the years he had spent as both a ninja and a politician that any real ability to read his student.. '_Ahh, so that's what this is."_ He thought, his mind quickly drawing what he suspected to be the most likely reason for this behaviour, it always came back to peoples childhood's he thought bitterly.

"Monster!" Tori yelled out, his sister had been one of the Chunin that had gone missing, and the only thing restraining him from attacking was his training.

He knew he was no match for a sennin.

"So are you going to kill me Sensei?" the man continued, Sarutobi snarled and made the hand gestures and offered the blood, as Enma was pulled into the realm. Orochimaru in turn flipped through some seals and the lights, which offered the only illumination in the complex exploded into countless shards, the gas that they contained mixing with the other smells that filled what amounted to a torture house.

He felt the hand push him to the ground and he lashed out blindly, but it was a pointless action, even if he was able to see, he wouldn't have been able to kill his prized student.

He caught the man's eye briefly before he was gone, and he was left there lying on the ground, Jiraiya would pursue him, and for that Sarutobi was thankful to his student, it would mean he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of killing off the one who had once been his favorite.

XXX

This room was cleaner; it seemed this was where the completed experiments were kept, rather than the experimenting room where he had found Orochimaru. Sarutobi repressed a grimace. Before looking around, apart from the test tubes and charts there didn't seem to be any of the corpses that usually populated the complex's rooms.

"Don't come any closer, I can and will kill you!" He didn't miss the fear that lay under the iron willed statement and he was instantly wary upon hearing the voice in what he had assumed to be an empty room, but relaxed very slightly upon seeing an eleven year old. While he wasn't afraid of the boy, you only needed to look at Dragon and see what an eleven year old could do and that was without factoring in whatever his student had done to the boy in front of him.

"You're not the snake man?" the boy asked when he saw Hiruzen and his guards appear.

"No, I've come to stop him." The Hokage said, making his voice as soothing as it could be, and was rewarded with the boy calming down.

"It's alright." The boy said to someone behind him. And Hiruzen caught a flash of gold before a second boy, this one blond, was standing in front of him, looking at him with ice blue eyes, ones that he had only seen on the children who were packed off to the front lines. He was unable to repress a shudder as he thought about what the two children in front of him had been through.

"Hello what's your name?" he asked the youngest boy. The boy looked at him for a moment before turning to the older one who nodded. The boy looked at him with his so serious eyes and replied.

"Subject zero zero four." Hiruzen immediately lost his smile and the boy shrank back a bit, but held his ground otherwise.

"Here." The older boy said as he thrust something into his hands, that Sarutobi realised were medical records or at least something similar. He quickly scanned the records, there wasn't much, the boy, named Tenzo was the sole remaining subject who had been injected with the Shodai's cells, and the younger one was according to this a successful cross between the Uzumaki and Yuki, a clan that Hiruzen knew little about other than they were bloodline wielder's from Kiri. According to this, the bloodline was confirmed in the boy. The more practical and ruthless side of himself was pleased, they may have lost Orochimaru but they had gained two children with Kekkei Genkai, a fairly even trade in many ways.

His eyes returned to looking at his two new charges, he had automatically begun to think of them like that, they were the creation of what was his biggest mistake and as such he was in charge of them. However he couldn't look after another child, he was already trying to pick up the pieces of his own broken family without factoring in another two. And on top of that he had to deal with the problems besetting his village after the Kyuubi attack. He sighed, why were things never simple.

"Get me Dragon," he said turning to Tora, "He has a new assignment." Maybe this would prove to be beneficial to the man as well; Kakashi had never really been the same after what happened three years ago. Like the village, he was reeling from one disaster after another, maybe this would return the man to some level of functionality.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The Sandimine turned Naruto over to Kakashi Hatake to raise. Naruto was given a semi normal child hood for two years and allowed to grow up as he wished. It wasn't until he was six that he it was determined he had healed enough and could live by himself.

Naruto chose to train himself to be the best he could be. When he was stuck with Orochimaru his life was, for a lack of better word, hell. He owed the Sandimine Hokage for getting him out of the genetics lab. The Hokage was acting as an extension of Konoha itself. By that logic, he needed to repay Konoha as a whole.

What better way to do that than to become the best ninja he could be?

He also had a advantage.

_Flashback:_

"Naruto can you come here?" the silver haired man asked patiently, his one visible eye somehow managing to make what seemed like a smile when the boy in question came into what served as their living room.

"Yes Niisan?" The red headed boy asked, grey eyes alight with curiosity. Kakashi smiled at that, it had taken him more than a year but two years on since he was given Naruto to look after and partial responsibility for Tenzo, the boy was finally acting like a kid his age should. He had chosen to name the boy after his Sensei's son, a way to honor the man who had been as much his own father as Sakumo had been. The fact that the two boys were the same age and could claim the same clan, had only cemented the decision for Kakashi.

"Naruto, The Hokage has decided that now's the best time to tell you, about this, but the man, who had you before Hokage-sama found you, did some stuff to you; one of those things gave you a rather unique ability that will help you as a ninja." He stopped and mentally berated himself; he could have expressed that better than he had.

The boy looked at him, icy eyes developing a slight gleam as the boy processed what had been said. He was clever for a six year old, Kakashi wasn't sure, but the child likely wasn't far off being considered a genius, he had certainly taken to the small lesson's that Kakashi and Tenzo occasionally gave him like water to a sponge.

It filled Kakashi with a sense of pride, which now that he thought about it, was likely the same one that other Jonin got when their students accomplished something, maybe he should look into taking a team, the feeling was quite addictive.

"Like your eye?" the boy asked after a few moments. Kakashi beamed underneath his mask.

"Yes, exactly but you don't have eyes like mine." He snorted at the huff of annoyance the boy gave out when he heard that, the boy may be good for his age but he was an open book to Kakashi.

"Something like Tenzo-Nii then?" the boy said asking about the only other person who had a bloodline that he could think off. He clearly didn't have anything like what Hana-Chan had, but she had said what her clan had wasn't a bloodline so that was already out of the question.

"Yes, exactly! It took us a while to work it out, but you'll likely be able to use ice based ninjutsu."

"Is that strange?" the boy asked the curiosity again evident in his voice.

"Yes, there are only five elements that most people can use, and most people will never bother with more than two, if that." The boy nodded filing it away for later like he did with everything.

"You also have a very high affinity to water and wind ninjutu/" Kakashi continued "We have decided that you should live on your own and that you should be trained." That was all he needed to say for now anyway.

He knew that once Naruto had been given the materials, he would likely practice on his own, and Kakashi would be no help here in any case.

"Was there anything else?" the boy asked, squirming in his seat, eager to be off to do something else. That was the other thing Kakashi liked about him, the boy was quiet and didn't bother him unless he really needed help, leaving plenty of time for Icha Icha. Certainly he was a anomaly.

With that his thought's turned to a little blonde girl who even now was living in an apartment by herself, who was always saying she was going to be Hokage. Narutos new neighbor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Naruto had a hobby that would be considered weird by other kids. He would rather train than play. Observe than talk.

Due to the changes Orochimaru did to him, Naruto was better of than he should have been.

His chakra control was near perfect since the start and his reserves were mid chunin.

He had six years until he graduated, he made the most out of that time.

He decided that in order to be time efficient he had to find a way to speed up his learning curve. As it stands, he had found three.

The _**Shadow Clone**__**Jutsu**_ was a justsu that created a solid clone. When the clone was dispelled all it gave him all its memories. The downside that he could only make one at a time. The jutsu was seriously chakra intensive. In addition any more could result in brain damage.

This did however result in doubling his progress rate.

The second way was widening his chakra points, increasing his chakra control, and start nature manipulation.

The chakra points, or tenketsu, were points were chakra was expelled from. There were 128 in total. Widening them meant that more chakra could be expelled from them at one time, giving him access to higher level jutsu, greater control, and it sped up the maturation rate of his chakra system. It also increased the rate at which chakra is refilled.

In order to do this he meditated for four hours each day while pooling chakra at each tenketsu, forcefully expanding them.

For chakra control he did the leaf balancing, tree walking, and water walking exercises.

Nature manipulation was broken into steps. Nature manipulation made it easier to use jutsu of that nature, increase the power for that justu, and decrease the amount of chakra required. It also allowed you to manipulate the raw natured chakra.

Raw wind chakra, for instance had great cutting power.

The first step to wind manipulation was to cut a leaf with chakra.

The second was to cut a rock, the third being to cut a waterfall.

For water manipulation the first step was to make a leaf wet with water.

The second was to draw water from the air.

It made learning new jutsu quite rewarding.

The final method included incresing his memories.

The first two years were spent on learning these short cuts.

They aided him by not only increasing his learning curve, but also had an unforseen side effect.

For starters, his chakra control was unmatched by anyone. Not even Senju Tsunade compared. Years of drinking had decreased her skill after all.

It also gave him low jonin chakra reserves .

He had successfully completed nature manipualtion.

The next four years were spent on learning ninjutsu for water and wind.

He would advance in all other fields when he graduated. There wasn't really anything he could do. As an academy student, he didn't have access to advanced taijutsu, genjustu, or anything else.

The only reason he had access to advanced ninjutsu was due to the Hokage.

In the meantime, he kept an eye on Mito Uzumaki, his neighbor and jailor of the Kyubi no Yoko.

He remembered when he met her.

_Flashback:_

Naruto sighed as he walked toward the building where his new apartment was located, walking up the ancient and creaking steps, a quick glance confirmed his suspicions about the buildings quality, _'hmm let's see, mould, in dire need of a paint job and entirely lacking in any effort to make it even remotely appealing.' _It certainly wasn't anything like Kakashi's place.

Looking around he frowned when he saw that for all intents and purposes he was the only person here, indeed it looked like he was the only person who even lived in the ancient if gargantuan complex. He vaguely remembered the Hokage saying that there was one other person who lived here. As he searched for his apartment number, he wondered why there was only one person here, the Hokage had looked sad when he asked why and simply said he didn't know.

It was a nice enough place. He decided as he looked at the musty apartment, a thick layer of dust covering all the furnishings which had been provided for some reason. He put it down to another attempt to convince him that it was a good idea to stay in Konoha, that got another laugh out of him, he had heard from some of the merchants that came through what it was like for bloodline clan member's in Mizu no Kuni, and it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. Setting the storage scrolls that Kakashi had given him to help him move down on the table he walked to the window and looked out, there was a spacious grassy area that he guessed was intended for residents to train in. He sighed again, it would be interesting he supposed to live by himself, of course Kakashi would be stopping by he assumed and it wasn't like his friends from the Academy would desert him, plus there was the possibility of be befriending his neighbor. Looking at the scroll, which contained all his worldly possessions, he groaned, he'd unpack latter, might as well explore the neighborhood and introduce himself to the neighbors.

'_Neighbor'_ he mentally corrected himself. He hoped they weren't civilians; they always tried to set him up with their kids. As he headed to the door, he heard the one next to him slam open and a shout of "Dattebayo!" echoed around the empty complex.

He hid a smile maybe this was why it was deserted. A moment later he heard the pounding of feet as someone rushed down the stairs. Figuring it was better now than latter, Naruto followed at a less breakneck pace; rounding the corner he saw what appeared to be a blonde girl, who must have been a year younger than him, wearing the most revolting jacket and pants he thought he had ever seen. They were Orange with a red swirl like the Jonin vests on it, Naruto filed that away for future reference, it obviously meant something, and it could be worthwhile finding out what it meant. He continued his study of the girl until she turned around, he noticed that he had whisker like birthmarks on her cheeks.

"Yatta!" his examination of the girl was stopped when she suddenly yelled and rushed towards him, "Who are you!"

"Naruto Yuki" was his reply, grinning as her face scrunched up in a very expressive indication that she was thinking.

"Are you a Pervert?" she demanded eyeing him suspiciously,

"No, I just moved in." he replied outwardly he was calm but on the inside he was sniggering, pervert indeed, maybe she had met Kakashi-niisan before.

Her face scrunched up again, before she relaxed and said, "I know, you came to steal my super awesome ninja moves didn't you? Admit it!" she said, screaming the last part at him. It was all so ridiculous he thought, wincing at the shrill sound.

Recovering he looked her evenly in the eye, and talking very slowly stated, "I'm ranked second in my class, why would I want to steal any moves from an orange pipsqueak like you?"

"Because I'm Mito Uzumaki, future Hokage, and orange is awesome!" she screamed at him again. And with that, Naruto quickly began to realize why the apartment complex was deserted. Staring at the strange girl, he wondered if it was too late to ask the Hokage for a different apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Naruto was looking around calmly.

Today his team would be announced. He sighed. There were only a handful of kids worth mentioning.

Rock Lee and Neji were both better than he was at Taijutsu, not that he cared much. Lee was pretty good fun and the boy needed to be good at something. Neji was possibly the most arrogant person he had met, and thus unless they were sparring Naruto had as little to do with the Hyuga and his freaky eyes as he could.

Other than those two, there was Tenten no last name, an orphan girl who was freakishly accurate with weapons, and Yamanaka Rin, who while she didn't really stand out at anything, she was still good enough to be ranked second behind Tenten.

Nara Yamatchi was possibly the laziest person he had met, although the boy claimed his uncle the clan head was worse. He was also Naruto's best friend, and had been ever since he had latched onto the blonde last year when their academy education had begun.

"Team eleven will be Naruto Yuki, Yamanaka Rin, and Nara Yamatchi."

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief. Thank kami.

He got paired up with his best friend and a girl who happened to be half decent.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a white eyed Hyuga appeared in a standard leaf body flicker.

"Greetings, " He began "I am Hanuba Hyuga, I am a member of the Hyuga clan which means I focus primarily on Taijutsu although over the course of my career I have picked up a number of techniques that the more traditional members of my clan chose not to take advantage of. Should I find you satisfactory, you will be the sixth team of Genin I have trained, as a result I have a well-developed method for training you, should I chose to train you we will follow this method without deviating from it understood?" All three nodded their heads before Rin raised her hand, nodding to the girl and gesturing for her to proceed, she asked

"Um Sensei, what do you mean you may train us? We passed didn't we?" The Hyuga nodded and then said,

"I will tell you more about that later, for now we will introduce ourselves to one another, while you may be familiar with one another I am not and you all know nothing about me, so I will begin. I am Hanuba Hyuga, I enjoy training the next generation of leaf Shinobi and time spent away from my clan members." The Genin frowned at that, it was a weird thing to say you enjoyed. "My dislikes include some of the traditional practices of my clan and those who refuse to develop a skill because it hasn't been done before. My hobbies are spending time with my students past and present and my dream is to see you pass out from my care as capable Chunin. You're next." He said pointing at Naruto who was sitting on the left.

"My name's Naruto Yuki, my likes include training and learning new Jutsu. Dislikes, questions I can't answer I suppose and mysteries, ohh and people who don't take Shinobi life seriously. My hobbies are spending time with my friends and reading. My dream for the future is to prove myself to be an asset to Konoha and repay the Sandaime's trust in me." He finished with a small smile breaking through the icy demeanour he usually wore, Hanuba nodded, it matched up with his profile. Pointing to the girl, he waited for her to begin to speak.

"Umm right, I'm Rin Yamanaka," the auburn haired girl began, "I like spending time with my family and working in one of the clan flower shops. I dislike those who look down on others and my dream is to become an academy instructor and find out what happened to my brother Fu." _Thank Kami she's not a fan girl_ were Hanuba's thoughts as he turned to the last of his potential team.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm Yamatchi Nara; I like Shogi I suppose and sleeping. I don't really dislike anything, my hobbies are hanging out with my cousin Shikamaru his friend Choji and Naruto as well as cloud watching. My dream is to become head carer for the clan deer. At that Naruto and Rin sweat dropped and and Hanuba stared at him intently

"Right," Hanuba said trying to process the fact that the kid who was supposedly the most ambitious Nara they had had in years wanted to look after a bunch of deer for the rest of his life. "What happens now is we all go home and come back tomorrow to training ground eleven, there we will participate in an exercise to see whether you are worthy to become leaf Shinobi, should you pass I will train you, if you fail, you will be sent back to the academy. Be there at eight, any later and I will fail you good day." And with that he got up and walked off.


End file.
